disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pete/Gallery
Animation and comics 965473-pete 8 super.jpg|Pete in Mickey Mouse Works Pete_Clubhouse.png|Pete in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse 200px-965544-p.jpg|Pete in An Extremely Goofy Movie Engarde.jpg|Pete in battle with Mickey Mouse mickey11.jpg|Pete and Mickey Mouse riveter3.jpg|Pete and Donald Duck tv_goof_troop_pete.jpg|Pete and Goofy in Goof Troop. threemusketeers_253.jpg|Pete with Minnie Mouse threemusketeers_369.jpg|Pete with the Beagle Boys ThreeMusketeers05.jpg|Pete's incarcerated mother threemusketeers_879.jpg|Pete's defeat in Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers 3966-28638 - Copy.jpg|Pete in Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Char 16522.jpg|Pete in The Prince and the Pauper Pete_in_Mickey_Mouse_Adventures_comic.jpg|Pete in a comic illustration Big_Bad_Pete_and_Animatronic_Donald_yelling.jpg|Pete in the Epic Mickey digicomics Musketeers-disneyscreencaps com-1734.jpg|Pete facepalm (apply directly to the forehead) XaHMn.jpg|"Dead men tell no tales!" 965479-pete_12.jpg|Pete as a thug in Mickey Mouse Works Pete troll face.png|Pete and Ortensia Tumblr m4ijzuKmjn1qfrosdo2 1280.png|Minnie giving Pete a high five Pete as Santa.jpg|Pete as Santa Claus in House of Mouse blackpete1.png|Black Pete in The Lone Chipmunks Black Pete Shooting.gif|Black Pete shooting Chip and Dale blackpetedefeat.png|Black Pete's defeat in The Lone Chipmunks 2407.jpg|Bootleg Pete as he first appeared in Alice Solves the Puzzle. Pete and Alice.jpg|Pete threatening Alice to give him the crossword puzzle. Julius attacking Pete.jpg|Pete getting beat up by Julius. Hungry Hobos.jpg|Pete with Oswald in Hungry Hobos. Bootlegpete.jpg|Pete in the Alice Comedies Pete Chomping on Celary.jpg|Pete with his son, P.J., on Goof Troop Pete overcome by rage.jpg|Pete overcome with rage in Goof Troop (Nightmare on Goof Street) 19910.jpg|Captain Pete swordfighting with Mickey in Shangheid 19906.jpg|Pete holding Mickey and Minnie captive (Shangheid) Pete as Al Muldoon.jpg|Pete as Al Muldoon confronting Goofy (How to Be a Detective) GoofTroopBowling.jpg GoofTroopXmasGroup.jpg pete2.png|Pete and Goofy pete.jpg|Pete in the Woods pete3.jpg|Pete,Peg and Chainsaw House_of_Mouse_TV_Series-217083071-large.jpg Pete and Zeke.jpg|Pete and his cousin Zeke Mickey and Pete.jpg|Mickey and Pete Boom Da Boom (House of Mouse).jpg|Pete in a tutu mm304.jpg 14972-Disney's Mickey Mouse Works.jpg Horace&Pete.jpg PegLegPete_flag.png|Flag of Peg-Leg Pete in House of Mouse. Pete disfraz Blancanieves.png|Pete dressed up as Snow White in House of Mouse Pete HouseOfMouse.png|Pete in House of Mouse Pete con Bruja.png|Pete with The Witch in House of Mouse Mushupetencrikee.jpg|pete with Mushu & Cri-kee at the House of Mouse Pete's show.jpg Pete's caper.jpg 392px-5C283E615ED7B6544FB204 Large.jpg Mickey and pete.jpg 148407.jpg 148399.jpg MickeysToothache.jpg|A lost photo of Pete as an evil dentist from an unmade cartoon. folge42_02.jpg Michael-Mouser.png|Pete as a grumpy taxi driver in the Mickey Mouse short "Croissant-de-Triomphe''. tumblr_lyop8oQ6e01r3jmn6o1_1280.png What_the.jpg Angry_Captain_Pete.jpg Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps com-11054.jpg|Pete in Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps com-2569.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps com-2210.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps com-2658.jpg Two Gun Mickey 5.jpg Pete in Two-Gun Goofy.jpg|Pistol Pete in Two Gun Goofy Pete Family photo01.png Pete Family photo02.png Petepistolchainsaw.jpg Pete&Scuttle.jpg SharkeyDance.jpg BWPearlStory.jpg pearl-of-wisdom-pete-scrooge.jpg Pete&YardarmPearl.jpg 456032-vlcsnap_00003.jpg 470055-vlcsnap_00515.jpg 470057-vlcsnap_00536.jpg 470065-vlcsnap_00579.jpg 470072-vlcsnap_00600.jpg 470073-vlcsnap_00604.jpg 470081-vlcsnap_00635.jpg 470085-vlcsnap_00654.jpg 470093-vlcsnap_00686.jpg 470098-vlcsnap_00701.jpg 470100-vlcsnap_00711.jpg 470113-vlcsnap_00747.jpg 470115-vlcsnap_00753.jpg 470116-vlcsnap_00759.jpg 470117-vlcsnap_00761.jpg 470121-vlcsnap_00782.jpg 470122-vlcsnap_00784.jpg 470123-vlcsnap_00787.jpg 470128-vlcsnap_00802.jpg 470131-vlcsnap_00810.jpg 10498959 1.jpg|A stylized Pete and Donald Duck in a 1950s car commercial Pete2013.jpg|Pete in the new Mickey Mouse series Video games Good Petetronic.jpg|The redeemed Petetronic in Epic Mickey Small Pete.jpg|Small Pete from Epic Mickey PetePan.jpg|Pete Pan in Epic Mickey. PeteInMickeyMousecapade.jpg|Pete in Mickey Mousecapade (American Only) PETE E~1.jpg|Pete in Mickey Saves the Day Basket_790screen003.jpg|Pete in Disney Sports Basketball _-Disney-Sports-Skateboarding-Pete.jpg|Pete in Disney Sports Skateboarding dsnposter.jpg Gam_n64_mt2.jpg|Pete in Magical Tetris Challenge 111312_FS_WebExtra_WarrenSpectorEpicMickey_15.1.jpg disneys-epic-mickey-2-the-power-of-two-end-credits.jpg|Big Bad Pete with Gremlin Prescott in' 'Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. SW Pete in Mickey Mania.gif|Pete in the "Steamboat Willie" level of ''Mickey Mania Final Pete in Mickey Mania.gif|Pete in the "Prince and the Pauper" level of Mickey Mania Mickey vs Pete MDC.jpg|Mickey vs. Pete in Mickey's Dangerous Chase Pete on MDC.jpg|Pete on the game over screen from Mickey's Dangerous Chase ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Pete_KHREC.png|Pete in Kingdom Hearts II Captain_Pete_TR_KHII.png|Steamboat Pete in Kingdom Hearts II Pete_PL_KHII.png|Lion Pete in Kingdom Hearts II Pete with the lamp.jpg|Pete holding Jafar's lamp in Kingdom Hearts II. Sprite_Pete.png|Pete's Sprite (Retro KHII) 915410 20050428 screen016 992.jpg|Pete working with Hades I'm_Pete_01_KHII.png Persistent_Pete_01_KHII.png Maleficent_and_Pete's_Heart_01_KHII.png Pete_(Captain_Justice_outfit)_KHBBS.png|Pete as Captain Justice in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Captain_Dark_KHBBS.png|Pete as Captain Dark in Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Pete.png|Pete with the Brooms in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Bbs196.jpg|Pete as Captain Justice Trying to win the Million Dream's Award Captain_Dark_KHBBSFM.png|Captain Dark in his vehicle. Disney-town2.jpg|Pete as Captain Dark talking to Terra Pct2031 copy-484459809.jpg|Pete DL_PeteAvatar1.png|Pete's Sprite (Justice BBS) DL_PeteAvatar2.png|Pete's Sprite (Dark BBS) MusketeerPete.png|Captain Pete in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance 471px-Pete (Battle) CotM KH3D.png|King Musketeer Pete in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance L 4ef32e151f451 992.jpg Pete as Julius.png|Pete as Julius in Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance. Enter_Captain_Justice_01_KHBBS.png|Captain Justice's entrance Terra_Becomes_a_Racer_01_KHBBS.png|Captain Dark's entrance Merchandise Captain Pete Figurine.jpg|Sergeant Pete figurine Conductor Pete Figurine.jpg|Conductor Pete vinylmation Pete Figurine.jpg|Pete pvc from Mickey's Carwash Figure Set Soccer Pete Figurine.jpg|Soccer Pete pvc Pete Pin.jpg|Pete's Disney Cats pin Pirate Pete Pin.jpg|Pirate Pete pin Black Pete USMM WWII mascot.jpg|Pete's U.S. Merchant Marine pin goof-troop-pete1.jpg|Goof Troop Pete Pete as Boba Fett Pin.jpg|Pete as Boba Fett Pin pete kh.jpg Gamedaypin.jpg dl_pats_pete_011007.jpg pete valentines.jpg|Pete on a Valentines Day pin for 2004. YOUROUT.jpg petesmee.jpg Pirates of the Caribbean - Mystery Pin Collection- Mystery Pin - Pete.jpeg peteWDCC.jpg disneypeteWDCC.jpg vinylmation pete.PNG|Pete as Boba Fett Vinylmation Miscellaneous 2300741989 ee7f9edc3a.jpg|Pete's statue in the Team Mickey's store at Donwtown Disney P05-0006.jpg|Artowork of Pete helping the expansion of Disney California Adventure Petes garage.jpg|Pete's Garage at Mickey's Toontown Fair Petes-silly-sideshow.jpeg|Artwork promoting Pete's Silly Slideshow at the Magic Kingdom 00-storybookcircus-area-4-500x480.jpg|Artwork of the Storybook Circus featuring Pete, Dumbo, Goofy, Casey Junior, and Humphrey the Bear youngpete.jpeg|Pete as a toddler Mickey-Donald-Goofy-The-Three-Musketeers-e3599f68.jpg|Promotional art of Pete in Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers Petewaltdisneyworldonice.jpg|Pete in Walt Disney's World on Ice Petes-Silly-Sideshow.jpg|Pete's Silly Sideshow at Storybook Circus Category:Character galleries